seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkins D. James
; Apprentice (Former) |epithet = }} |jva = Unknown |bounty = 100,000,000 }} |eva = Unknown |extra1 = |devil fruit = }} }} Hawkins D. James (ホーキンス・D・ジェームズ, Hōkinsu D. Jēmuzu) known to most people simply as Jim Hawkins, is a young from in the . Trained for a while by swordsman , Jim is currently in possession of the late Pirate King 's iconic straw hat. He has recently set out on a journey of his own to gather a crew and find the . Appearance Jim is a tall young man whose most distinctive feature is his dark blue hair which he has grown long and wears in a long ponytail that reaches to his lower back. Two long locks frame his face on each side and a fringe falls down the front of his face. He has gray eyes and is fair skinned. Despite his lean appearance, he has a fairly muscular body, years of training having kept his body in a highly toned shape. He has a tattoo on his chest, near his left shoulder. The tattoo resembles an Om symbol, with ring like pattern surrounding it. During his last years under Zoro's tutelage he looked much the same, the only difference being his hair, which was much shorter. Despite the shorter length the style in which it was kept was much the same, with a shorter ponytail, his fringe and the locks of hair hanging out at the sides of his face were likewise shorter. He was normally seen wearing beige pants, a dark green jacket with multiple pockets and a notably big scarf around his neck. He is normally dressed in a light gray, round-necked, collar-less shirt with buttons running to a little ways down from the neck. Below this he wears dark pants with boots and a utility belt around his wait on which his sword is kept fastened. Above the shirt he wears a black coat, with fur lining the sleeves and collar. There is a distinctive skull on the right shoulder. While engaging in combat he wears a blue colored bandanna on his head, to keep his hair out of the way, perhaps inspired by , who trained him extensively in his youth. Another outfit that he is often seen wearing consists of a long, black jacket with gold trimmings. He wears it opened up with the collar kept upturned and rolled-up sleeves. He wears a long-sleeved white shirt underneath the jacket, straightened with an unorganized blue necktie, with black pants below and white shoes on his feet. Like with his other outfit, he carries his blade on his waist. Jim is also currently in possession of the iconic straw hat that once belonged to and to and before him. The hat was handed on to him by Shanks on the day he left the Straw Hat Pirates, having himself received it back from Luffy on that very day. Gallery Personality Jim is a very flamboyant and care-free person who greatly values friendship and his bonds with others are of greater value to him than all else. He is a highly laid back person who prefers to take his time in doing anything rather than rushing headfirst into them. But when aroused he will put his entire heart and soul into the task at hand until he is convinced that he has done everything within his limits to accomplish the task. He a normally calm, collected and thoughtful, the type of person who rarely looses his temper and is almost always smiling with almost nothing seeming to dampen his mood. As such he can be a welcome presence when others are down in the dumps or start to loose hope. He is confident in himself and in his abilities though he is not one to rush into a fight. He possesses a highly friendly nature as a result of which he does not seek to harm others unless greatly instigated. He is very quick in making friends and once he comes to know and truly trust a person, he will go to great lengths to defend them. He will also defend himself or whatever he holds dear, no matter the cost to himself or others. Despite his relative youth he is remarkably level headed and is capable of making calm and collected decisions even if it includes backing down from a fight if it leads to the common good. From his birth he was looked down upon by anyone who knew of his heritage, but he did not let this get to him and never let go of his happy and optimistic attitude, no matter what the hardships he had to face. Though he puts up the appearance of a very simple minded person but is in reality more of an intellectual who has numerous layers to his rather complex personality. He has very uncommon and slightly difficult to understand views about life and as such is often faced with rather unique moral dilemmas. Though he is kind, he is blunt while speaking to people and will often speak out out other people's weaknesses and delusions irrespective of how much that might disturb or hurt them. He believes that by doing so he is giving them the opportunity to improve themselves and is showing greater kindness to them than by lying to them. He believes that by letting them live a lie you can only grant them temporary happiness and as soon as the bubbles of their delusions break their happiness will be gone. On the other hand telling them the truth will cause them some grief now but will grant them greater happiness and satisfaction in the long run. At the same time it will also make them stronger. Jim is also very intelligent and strong-willed as evident from the fact that he did not let the treatment he got from others damped his spirits and even though he has every reason to despise those who mistreated him, he holds no grudges against them. He possesses incredible determination and fortitude and is willing to go to any lengths to fulfill any activity he starts, enduring the most intense hardships and ordeals gladly and without complaint. But though he is willing to put himself in harm's way to achieve his goals he will not risk another person's life for his own good. Jim is a great follower of justice and honor and so can be classified as a Peace Main type of pirate. His desire to became a great pirate stems from his desire for fun and adventure rather than any lust for treasure. Normally Jim is not highly concerned about his own welfare or even his reputation, taking everything in his stride with a smile on his face. It is his belief that there is no point in crying over spilled milk and as such is not known to hold grudges. He'll face abuse and insult from others without fighting back and laugh about it stating that attacking the person who insulted him will not change his or that person's views and it was the other person's prerogative to think as they want to and stating the fact that he considered himself to be too lazy to try and change that person's opinions about him. It is his opinion that preventing such instances in the future will be better than taking rash actions which will result in nothing but more animosity. As such he believes that if his views are so drastically different from another person's that there is no chance of reaching a common ground then it is best if they just went their separate ways. However this indifferent attitude of his is not extended towards his friends' safety and is he is more than willing to go against anyone who attacks or insults a friend. This shows the bizarre complexity of his personality as while he has no problem with harm coming to himself, he will not willingly let others come in harms way. Another intriguing aspect of his personality is that he doesn't really like fighting, believing that in the end everyone looses from a fight, no matter what the outcome. This often leads people who are witnessing such actions of his to wrongly believe that he is a coward and is too scared to fight. But this could not be more far from the truth as he is not scared to step up for a fight no matter how strong his opponent may be. But he prefers to use diplomacy when possible and a course of action that involves the least bloodshed is most appealing to him. He is a very fun loving person and is often the center of attraction due to his tendency to pull pranks and tease people. He is almost always joking and some people even look down on him for never taking things seriously. Any opportunity to try something new is a source of great excitement to him. But beneath all this goofiness and simple mindedness lies a very serious side of his personality that surfaces whenever the situation calls for it. He will never let anyone else come to harm due to his actions; so he becomes very serious and calm when the situation calls for it. In such situations he can be a very brave and reassuring presence and can greatly inspire his comrades by frank yet kind encouragement. As is common for many bearing the name D, Jim has a never say die sort of attitude and does not believe in surrendering even when facing death, fighting till he is completely sure there truly is no other way. Like other D's who have been seen laughing or smiling greatly when they are about to die, Jim was also seen smiling when he was about to be executed by Cipher Pol agents, showing his acceptance of what he thought was his imminent death. Also like other D's, he is a highly gluttonous person, sharing a love for food and specially meat with other bearers of the name D such as Luffy and Ace. There seems to be no end to the amount of food he can eat at a single sitting and were it not for his fear of Lisa, he would regularly eat up all the food on their ship all by himself. He decided to make Lisa a part of his crew as soon as he tasted her food, not concerned with the great lengths he would have to go to to convince her to join his crew. Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Powers Despite his youth, Jim is an exceptional combatant, possessing an exceptional amount of innate amount of that has been substantially boosted by the training he underwent with Zoro as a child. Even before he was trained by Zoro, he was able to beat up much older thugs when he had to fend for himself on the streets. His physical strength and dexterity were greatly improved by Zoro's training, which included, among other exercises, lifting boulders over his head and tossing them as far as possible like in shot put. He is capable of breaking stone and shattering steel with his bare hands and once even boasted that he could lift and toss an entire building. He is also , capable of moving so fast that most cannot follow his movements, striking so fast that is seems as if the attacks are literally appearing out of nowhere. He is able to move faster and react much more quickly than an average pirate or marine combatant. His speed is complemented by his great agility, dexterity and lightning fast reflexes. His sharp reflexes often allow him to anticipate and counter attacks which would normally be too fast to avoid. He has shown himself to be capable of dodging close range bullet fire and during his encounter with the bounty hunter Boa Dahlia, managed to catch her arrows right out of the air, despite their great speed due to her own great strength. He is also very agile and dexterous, very nimble on his feet and capable of jumping to great heights. Before consuming his Devil Fruit, he was also a highly capable swimmer and was known to possess tremendous stamina, with Zoro once having made him swim along a great deal of the circumference of a big island as part of his training. He also showed his proves at swimming when his raft sank at a great distance from and he managed to swim all the way to the town. Jim is also a highly durable fighter, capable of taking a severe beating from the best of them and still pushing on. He seems to be highly resistant to blunt force trauma possesses an incredibly high pain tolerance. His tremendous will power and his never say die spirit greatly compliment his great endurance and it takes something truly special to knock him out. Due to him often using his Devil Fruit's powers to take out the punch from his opponent's physical attacks, most opponents think that he must not be used to getting hit with solid attacks and generally underestimate his capability to take a beating. The fact that this could not be more far the truth actually puts him at an advantage in a fight. Like his mentor Zoro, his durability and endurance seem to be one of his defining qualities and even if he did not posses any of his other abilities, his endurance alone would put him on a level well above an average person. Devil Fruit :Main Page: Rije Rije no Mi Jim has consumed a -type Devil Fruit called the Rije Rije no Mi that allows him to reject anything he wants, be they physical objects or events. Having only recently consumed the Fruit, he is still learn everything there is to know about its powers, much less gained mastery over them. He can use it to repel away from him, or do the same for projected aimed at him, using the Rije Rije no Mi's powers to reject the objects of people in question. Swordsmanship Jim is an extremely skilled, master swordsman, capable of holding his own against multiple pirates with ease. Having received training in the ways of the sword from none other than the greatest swordsman in the world, , his skills with the blade are formidable. As a swordsman he is capable of adapting quickly to varying situations and has trained himself to become ambidextrous so as to make himself more versatile. His fighting style consists of graceful and quick movements and he prefers finishing his fights quickly rather than dragging them on. He is capable of keeping track of multiple opponents or a single opponent with multiple blades and effectively withstanding their attacks. *'Ryōdan' (両断, "Bisection"): An extremely powerful kendō technique where Jim brings all of his monstrous strength down to bear on his opponent through a vertical cleaving strike. By gripping his swords with both hands he can greatly increase the amount of power behind the strike and he can easily split an opponent down the middle. He used this technique to finish off Gol D. Sid and it was only Sid's powers that saved him from certain death. Since then Jim has started using Haki to supplement his swordsmanship so that he can now use this technique to inflict damage on Logia devil fruit users as well. Swords *' ': Jim has recently come into possession of one of the cursed blades forged by the legendary swordsmith , one of the twenty one grade swords, the Nidai Kitetsu. The blade has a black tsuka-ito weave with an ornate silver same-hada under the cord, and a bronze kashira. The blade's tsuba is black in color while the scabbard is dark blue and has a bronze tip that matches the kashira. As one of the twenty-one finest katanas in the world, it is a very strong weapon, with only a handful of weapons of comparable quality existing in the world. Like its sibling, the , the Nidai Kitetsu has been described by Jim and Zoro both to have a mind of its own, another "problem child" with a bloodthirsty deposition. The sword's very "presence" is menacing and almost any truly skilled swordsman can feel the cruse weighing down on the blade. Haki :Further information: Busoshoku Haki Jim is very well versed in usage of Busoshoku Haki. He was trained in its usage by Zoro while he was still his apprentice and wsince then he has managed to truly master its usage. He has trained himself to be able to instinctively call upon the usage of Busoshoku, believing that if he could achieve a level of proficiency that in a fight he would not have to put too much attention to whether or not his Busoshoku was protecting him or not, he could instead focus on the fight itself. He is able to combat Logia users because of this and even go up against swordsmen despite being bare handed. *'Busoshoku: Shinkou' (武装色 真鋼, Busō-shoku: Shinkō; literally "Color of Armaments: True Steel"): Similar to the Busoshoku: Koka technique used by , Jim uses Busoshoku Haki to to harden a part of his body. While using this technique, the affected appendage becomes black and shiny and is strong enough to enable Jim to block one of Aisa's blades on his hand and even breaking it in two. He can also apply this technique on objects he is holding, making it hard enough to be used effectively as a offensive or defensive weapon. This technique greatly increases his attack power while improving Jim's defense by making his body more dense. *'Busoshoku: Senbon' (武装色 千本, Busō-shoku: Senbon; literally "Color of Armaments: Senbon"): Jim picks up a few strands of grass, or even his own hair, and harden it using Busoshoku. This makes the strands hard and gives their ends the pointed sharpness and penetrating power of needles. He then proceeds to launch them at his targets at great speeds. This is particularly effective against Logia users as the Busoshoku Haki allows the senbons to actually harm their physical body and who normally do not expect physical attacks to harm them. Major Battles Trivia References Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users